Playing with fire
by In-need-of-coffee
Summary: The rules were simple, the bet was not. People say “When you play with fire, you get burned.” and she was standing at a bonfire. Future Fic. TRORY
1. The bet

**The rules were simple, the bet was not. People say "When you play with fire, you get burned." and she was standing at a bonfire. Future Fic. TRORY  
**  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not the show or the character in it.  
  
**Author´s Note:** Have you ever seen the show "Now and again"? How they make people talk to the camera sometimes to share how they feel and stuff. I´m going for something kinda like that with the italics.  
The story might be a little OOC but I´m guessing since i´s in the future everybody can change. Please read and review, I´m not sure about this idea... let me know what you think.

  
**Chapter One**

_I really don´t know how I got myself into this. Well, I do know how I just don´t know why. Wait, I know that too... Oh God! I can´t do this, I just can´t. And let him win?_  
  
An image of him smirking as he realizes his victory flashes through my mind.  
  
_No f:::ing way!  
  
What was he doing at the reunion anyways? It´s not like he graduated from Chilton. Stupid Madeline. Really, I know he went to Chilton most of the time and I know he was still considered king even after he left, but to encourage him to go to the reunion. Now, THAT, was completely out of place.  
  
I keep on mentally rambling as I tried to put on some mascara. I don´t usually ramble, well except when I´m nervous, but I´m not nervous about this. I am not!  
  
Here´s what happened. I went to my high school 10 year reunion and there he was Tristan Almighty DuGray. How dare he? He hadn´t even graduated from Chilton. Of course, my new group of friends turned out to be his old group of friends and we ended up together all night. By the time we had to go home I had managed to get myself into this damned bet.  
_  
- - Flashback - -  
  
"Well, Mary, it seams like it´s finally the two of us."

"And what exactly makes you think that I´m still a Mary."

"You are wearing a turtle neck."  
  
"I happen to be cold."  
  
"You happen to be a Mary."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Are you saying you are not a Mary?" _This is getting annoying, can´t Paris just get back with the drinks already.  
_  
"I´m just saying that I´m not as naive as you think I am." Images of Dean´s ring on the nightstand flash through my mind. "I could play any guy here just as well as you play your girls."  
  
"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Mind to give a demonstration?"  
  
"Tristan, I´m not about to work my charms on someone just to show you I can."

"How about you work them on me?"

"Excuse me? You´re nuts."

"I´m not. C´mon it will be fun. One date, just you and me, anything goes and the one to cave in first looses."

"What do I get when I win?"

"Anything, just as long as it´s not illegal."

- - End of flashback - -  
  
_See, he was smirking by then, cuz he knew I would say no. And I hate it when he does that. It was that stupid smirk that made me say that comment on playing people. I don´t do that. Never have... I did learn how to, from the best, when I was going through some cynical phase after Dean broke my heart for the last time and I wanted to break every man´s heart. But fortunately I got over that before it even begun.  
So I heard myself accept and put out the rules. I got the choose the first part of the date, he got the second. He would pick me up the following Friday, that´s today... at 6:30, thats in 10 minutes. Oh shoot! I´m not even dressed yet! This is going to be bad.... so bad, I know it._


	2. Pride man!

**The rules were simple, the bet was not. People say "When you play with fire, you get burned."and she was standing at a bonfire. Future FF. TRORY  
**  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not the show or the character in it.  
  
**Author's Note:** Have you ever seen the show "Once and again"? How they make people talk to the camera sometimes to share how they feel and stuff. I´m going for something kinda like that with the italics.  
The story might be a little OOC but I´m guessing since it´s in the future everybody can change. Please read and review, I´m not sure about this idea... let me know what you think. 

**Second Authors Note -MUST READ-: **Hey! So I realized that had it been the 10 years reunion Rory would have been to old for my idea of story so Ive just changed it to the 5 years reunion. Hope you dont mind!

Now, I know I took forever to update and I´m terribly sorry, I´ll try to do better this time. Ohh.. yeah, and this chapppie seamed so much longer in my computer... I´m sorry bout that too.

Anyhow, enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

****  
  
_Ok DuGray, so far, so good. Yeah, right! As if you could fool yourself, cuz tripping with your own shoe is really smooth, not to mention the staring contest you won to yourself at the traffic lights! You know you´ll loose this bet, even if she wasn´t trying you would, but do you have to make it so easy for her? C´mon, man, have some pride will ya?  
Well, a man can take so much, and for heavens sake that cleavege is more than "so much". And those jeans... I mean, there is tight, tighter and way above that, the way those jeans hugged Rory´s hips!  
Yes, I know it´s not like that... The V neck isn´t the lowest you´ve seen and those are not the worst jeans on earth. It just doesn´t seem like something Rory would use and it threw me off._

* * *

_Here goes nothing... Jesus, this jeans are too tight. How can anyone walk in these? I can´t believe mom wears things like this. And the shirt, my boobs are about to fall out!! Well is a good thing she does, otherwise you wouldn´t be able to pull this off. Why again am I submiting myself to this? Oh... right, the smirk._  
_  
Ok, so the dressing part is done, and so is the make up. And we are in the right place. Why does he keep on staring at me like that?_  
  
"Earth to Tristan... are you sure you´re ok?" She asked a little bit concerned.  
  
_That´s it DuGray, FOCUS! Pride man, pride!_  
  
"Yeah, I´m fine... just wondering what I´m gonna make you do once I win this bet." A sly grin playing on his lips.  
  
_Just ignore your intention to kill him and move on to next phase._  
  
"Keep on dreaming DuGray. We´re here." They got out of the car and walked into a bar.  
  
"You brought us to a pool bar?"  
  
"Yeah... you do know how to play, right?"  
  
"Of course I do, everybody does."  
  
"Well, I dont, and I was thinking that maybe..." She walked closer to him ever so gently, placed a hand over his arm and started playing with imaginary specks on his chest while asking in the sweetest voice known to man kind "...being the sweetheart we all know you can be, you would teach me."  
  
_And she pouts. Damn it woman! Leave it to Rory Gilmore to make innocence and cuteness HOT. Man, this is going to be harder than I thought... Oh boy! Was that the wrong choice of words, or what?!  
Get you head out of the gutter and focus._  
  
And after a whole ten seconds of pouting she continues. The hand on the chest joins the other on the forearm. "Please?" And with a childish tone she adds: "Pretty please... with sugar on top?" Leaning a little bit closer, "and a cherry?"  
  
That was all Tristan could do to deny her, so he gave in to teaching her how to play.

* * *

**Brittany:** Yes, everything did happen but keep in mind that Rory is supposed to be 23 in this fic or something like that, so its not that recent.

**LvnderDolphn:** Sorry about the dialogues thing, I didnt realize it was mess up. I intend to get a little bit more descriptive with time, right now Im just setting the idea, still I want it to be more about the thinking than anything else. TXS for the critique.

**Crazychic417:** TXS for the idea! I kind have it planned already, but you never know, I might follow your "plea" LOL.

**Nº1 Reviewer:** I could never even dream of leaving you out of this. Even though I know you hate this, TXS for everything!! And just for the record: Me encanta el enano maldito!! :)

**COLLEEN!** Thanks again for all the help, you are my new angel!! You should all thank Colleen otherwise this would be impossible to read, I sooo need a Beta to update :)


End file.
